Keeping From Each Other
by dcn-lupin
Summary: See what happened to the couple who keeps from each other, Hermione and Draco. Please read and review. thanks.
1. Default Chapter

Keeping from Each Other  
  
By: Freakin' Heathcliffe  
  
Ever since Draco and Hermione got married, they decided to live like muggles. But they can't resist the comfort of living like wizards  
  
They both keep their wands, cauldrons, brooms from each other. Though this is not a good way of living like a couple, they think it is okay.  
  
While the couple is eating lunch one day. They heard two familiar 'pops'. They just think its from other neighbors. Then suddenly –  
  
'Hey guys! I haven't heard of you two. It's been a long time!'  
  
Hermione choked on the mashed potatoes she's been eating while Draco spit his juice in surprise.  
  
'Hey,Hey,Hey…looks like you've bumped into a monster!'  
  
'Harry! Ron!' shouted Hermione and Draco.  
  
'It really had been along time. Look at both of you!' Herm said with her eyes sparkling with joy. She really missed her school friends. 'And boy, you changed a lot!'  
  
Harry now had now become tan, he really looked hot, which made his scar fade a little He's no longer skinny, well… uh, maybe a little. He'd almost reach Ron's height. Well his jet-black hair is still unruly. He still had his glasses. He looked more handsome.  
  
Well Ron, he didn't look Ron anymore. The schoolboy Ron with flaming hair, freckled face and hand-me-down stuffs. It's nothing to the new Ron, his freckles vanished, as though it never been there. Though his hair stayed the same, he had let it grow, like Bill's. Now he has work he had bought a magnificent house, so many lands, a manor, a rest house where usually Harry stayed, which had a pool where Harry swims most. It is also the cost why Harry got tan.  
  
  
  
Hermione dashed to Harry and Ron where they hug each other for what seemed like ten minutes. Surely they missed each other because they hadn't met for many years. It's like a reunion.  
  
  
  
Well there goes the first chapter. I don't have time to post the other chapters, 'coz my still isn't working.  
  
And I haven't published the lemon yet, for those who are interested.  
  
And please read and review!!!!! Freak 


	2. Suprise!

It's been long since I post the 1st chapter of this fic. Our computer broke down and it took time before it got replaced. But then, who cares?! It's okay and fine now, so I guess I could continue this fic.  
  
To my readers (I wished there are still left), please read and review. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 2 Surprise!!!!!  
  
They finally decided to sit down. Hermione let Harry and Ron eat lunch. While eating, Hermione asked them, 'Why is it that you just come and didn't even call me? What came into your minds, huh?'  
  
'Hermione, don't you remember? Not even you Draco?' asked Harry really surprised.  
  
'No.' answers the couple simultaneously.  
  
'Well you people are really busy with your lives, huh? Busy in your business, in earning money?' asked Ron, shocked in what's happening.  
  
'You people really don't know what's special about this day?' Harry asked. 'Really, I'm amazed. Imagine a couple forgetting their wedding anniversary! Unbelievable!!'  
  
Today happens to be Draco and Hermione's 10th Wedding Anniversary. And yes, Ron's right. They're much busier building their business than their relationship.  
  
'And. Yeah. We came to. you know. we came to celebrate with you. Well it seems you didn't prepare anything. We're going to go now.' Said Ron breaking he couples thoughts.  
  
'Ron.. Harry....No!!' Draco stopped them.  
  
; We didn't really prepared anything but we can treat you out, right?!' he said a tone of apology.  
  
So the three school friends and their school archenemy went to a restaurant. They celebrated Draco and Hermione'10thAnniversary in a restaurant. They chatted about the things they did they're at Hogwarts, the tricks they did to Draco and their enemies. When Harry courted Cho, but at the time Cho knew that when Harry was courting her she told him she already had a boyfriend. When they had made the Polyjuice Potion, to know if Draco is the real Heir of Slytherin.When they learned about the Sorcerer's Stone.  
  
After all the chatting and laughs, they decided to move to other places and explored the tourist spots they'd never been to.  
  
The sun began to sink on the tall buildings of London. They finally knew that Harry's good in singing.  
  
They sang and sang and decided to get home.  
  
Well it's up!! Chapter 2. Hope you read it. Give a review. Thanks a lot. 


	3. Agreement

A/N: Though I really write short chapters, I still continue to write. What I do is I write a whole story and divide it into chapters..stupid huh?!!! Really.  
  
Think loads of you thought that how Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ron will get home if Draco and Hermione had ditched the wizard type of living. Since I've updated, you will know the answers to those questions.  
  
Damn, I dunno what I had written; I still haven't read the past chaps so I can't have a preview for you. I really got tired of doing nothing here at home, though we still have another hell day for school, one last at the long long last!!!!  
  
And for all for you to know, I already written up to chapter 4. Please read and review!!!! Thanks.  
Chapter 3: The Agreement  
They decided to apparate but Draco and Hermione seemed not to agree. For the fact that they-said-but-I-don't-think-so-they-did had already ditched that wizardly living.  
  
'Why?' asked Harry.  
  
'What' said Draco.  
  
'How come you just don't apparate and let your driver picks the car up, bring it home and..' paused lost for words 'just...just let him take care of it!!!'  
  
Draco pulled the very drunk Harry, coz he knew that he's already drunk, from Ron and Hermione who seem to be having an extremely serious talk.  
'WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?????!!!!!!!!??????!!!!!!!!!!!!' shouted Harry, unaware that they're still in a bar full of different people. Speaking of people, some heads are starting to turn.  
  
'HEY, WOULD YOU SHUT UP???????!!!' Draco responded, unfortunately also shouting, doing no good.  
  
'YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
'I SHOUTED COZ YOU DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' by saying this, both of them looked around. They saw each other being looked at by all the people inside the bar. Well maybe except Ron and Hermione who seems to have a very immersed conversation. Seeing the people Draco apologized, 'Umm ... so ..sorry.. nothing really.. We've got no problem. We're gonna fixed this. We're fine'  
  
After the people lead on their own little worlds. Draco jumped unto he and Harry's own. Seeing that Harry got unto his senses, He started:  
  
'Harry you know when Hermione and I got married, we decided to live as muggles. As in plain muggles, no wands, potions to help us.'  
  
'Then what would you do if you're sick or you need get rid of something.'  
  
'Harry muggles do have these. what you call that? Umm, yes. medicines. And they have beauty and grooming products to keep them lookinggood. But you have to wait for days or weeks before they vanish. Unlike with magic, living like a muggle, it's really hard but then I still practice magic fixing the car and getting rid of the stains .'  
  
'Yeah, I knew how that felt I lived with muggles for ages and imagine repainting gigantic flowerbeds. And cleaning the whole house..'  
  
'Good thing you understand. So I think I cheated Hermione you know not being honest with her. What would I do Harry? After we got married we threw our stuffs. But the thing I threw we're the things I bought from the Weasley's Joke Shop.'  
  
Draco didn't knew that Ron and Hermione we're talking about something also. I mean the same thing also.  
  
'.... I told you Ron, we don't practice apparating anymore. If I apparate in front of draco perfectly, he would wonder.'  
  
'But Hermione, you're the best at school!!! He wouldn't bother.'  
  
'Ron couldn't you think? Apparating is only practiced after school. He knew I didn't practiced it after school.'  
  
'I don't know Hermione, we'll just distract him.'  
  
'Ron, I can't! I.... I think.....I think I cheated him. I'm his wife and we're married I think it's not good.'  
  
'You think so Hermione?? I suggest you tell Draco the truth.'  
  
'Draco, I think you must tell Hermione the truth. You ought to tell him. You couldn't keep on lying to her.' Harry told him consolingly.  
  
'You think so Harry?' asked Draco worriedly. Harry answered with a nod.  
  
Draco stood up ready to tell Hermione.  
Draco and Harry went back to their table.  
  
Dracotalked first, ' Er.... Hermione...........could I tell you something?'  
  
Harry motioned Ron to follow and transfer to another table. Harry thoughgt they could give the couple a chance to talk and settle things themselves.  
Draco sat with Hermione, Lost of words. 'Beads of sweats are starting to come down of Draco's face but he really felt cold I mean 'Cold as Ice'.  
  
Hermione broke the silence, 'Er.... Draco you said you're gonna tell me something. Well it also happened that i'm also gonna tell you something.' Hermione said uneasily.  
  
'Uh... Yeah. I said that. Er.... you see Hermione, Er....Uh...'  
  
'Go on tell me!' demanded Hermione. Though she's thinking how she's gonna tell Draco about it.  
  
' Ithink you must go first!!' Draco eagerly said.  
  
'You can say what you're going to say then I'll say mine.'  
  
'Ladies first!!'  
  
'Ladies aren't always first!!!"  
  
'Like when??'  
  
' In courting?'  
  
'How about in flirting??"  
  
'Oh....okay, fine!!  
  
You better listen coz I'm not gonna repeat another word here.'  
  
'Yeah.... right. Go on continue.'  
  
'Okay, when we were married we decided to dessert magic. Right?' Draco was awestruck, maybe they're gonna tell the same stories. ' We threw our magic stuffs and we did actually desert them. But I bought new ones then coz you know, it's hard doing stuffs without magic. You know cleaning the house, washing our clothes and everything.' Hermione said that all in the verge of crying.(A/N: bet Ron told her to do so)  
  
And to Hermione's surprise, Draco was smiling nastily like there's nothing wrong.Then he think he should start to talk because he couldn't take seeing the love of her life having to feel the uneasiness and he, her understandably bad husband was on the verge of laughing out loud the the whole world could hear it.  
  
'Well, as for you to know Mrs. Malfoy.... am I right MRS. MALFOY????' He said adding Hermione's nervousness. 'The thing I'm going to tell you happened to be the same as what you had said.'  
  
'You.... you mean.... you're using magicby steal also?' Hermione said with tears pouring down her cheeks.  
  
'Yes, my dear we're just as even as nything could get!!!'  
  
But to Draco's disapointment, Hermione is still sad as ever. Or should I say..... worse.  
  
'Draco, it suddenly came to me, we did something very wrong. I mean very wrong for a couple like us. We mustn't hide things from each other, we're a couple.' She cried even more harder, she was crying like a dog that had got stucked between bars and couldn't get out!!!! Most disgra--(A/N: Ooops, sorry about that! I was just exagerrating things a BIT.)  
  
(Back to the Story, after the mean disruption of the author)  
'Hermione, it's okay, we could start all over again.' Draco said, comforting her Hermione.  
  
'D....do.....you.....do you think it... it's okay???'  
  
'This terrible news haven't scattered in the world yet Hermione, we could still do something about it!!!!!'  
  
'How about Harry and Ron?'  
  
Hermione, Can't you trust your friends?'  
  
'Uh...yes.'  
  
'So Hermione? What are we gonna do?'  
  
'I guess we could start all over again!!'  
  
'No, we're not gonna do that!!'  
  
'Then what? I thought we've work it all out that we're gonna start all over again?'  
  
'No!! We're gonna apparate home!!!!'  
  
The two joyfully walked to Ron and Harry's table.  
A/N: Okay, Folks!! This chapters done!! Hope you had enjoyed that, although I kept going out in the middle!!!  
  
The day isn't done yet!!! There's still more to come!! And the partying isn't over yet!!! Find out what happens on the next chapter on Hermione and Draco's house.  
  
For now, Bye Everyone!!! 


End file.
